Mental Christmas Carols! 2011
by Mentalgal
Summary: Season's Greetings! Mental Christmas Carols are BACK! Please read, sing and ENJOY these Mentalised hits! Dont forget to suggest carols when you review! Enjoy!
1. 12 Days of Jisbon

**Okay! It's that time of year again! And I realise I have left it really late but I plan to get another 15 Mental Christmas Carols done before the 25th! Ill neeed your help though so make sure in your reviews you tell me any Christmas carol you can think of. Even if it has already been done, I can do another version of it but using different ideas/ Plot.**

**The 12 Days of Jisbon **

On the first day of Jisbon, dear Bruno gave to me,

A nine mil glock with some green tea.

On the second day of Jisbon, dear Bruno gave to me,

Two Jisbon hugs,

And A nine mil glock with some green tea.

On the third day of Jisbon, Dear Bruno gave to me,

Three golden smiles

Two Jisbon hugs

And a nine mil glock with some green tea….

On the fourth day of Jisbon, Dear Bruno gave to me,

Four Murderers'

Three Golden smiles,

Two Jisbon Hugs

And a nine mil glock with some green tea…

On the fifth day of Jisbon, Dear Bruno gave to me,

FIVE JISBON FLINGS!

Four murderers,

Three Golden smiles,

Two Jisbon Hugs,

And a nine mil glock with some green tea…

On the sixth day of Jisbon, Dear Bruno gave to me,

Six slight assumptions

FIVE JISBON FLINGS!

Four murderers,

Three Golden smiles,

Two Jisbon Hugs,

And a nine mil glock with some green tea…

On the seventh day of Jisbon, Dear Bruno gave to me,

Seven Lisbon death stares,

Six slight assumptions

FIVE JISBON FLINGS!  
>Four Murderers<p>

Three Golden smiles,

Two Jisbon Hugs

And a nine mil glock with some green tea!

On the eighth day of Jisbon, Dear Bruno gave to me,

Eight eyes are rolling,

Seven Lisbon death stares,

Six slight assumptions

FIVE JISBON FLINGS!  
>Four Murderers<p>

Three Golden smiles,

Two Jisbon Hugs

And a nine mil glock with some green tea!

On the ninth day of Jisbon dear Bruno gave to me,

Nine Nice decisions

Eight Eyes are rolling,

Seven Lisbon death stares,

Six slight assumptions

FIVE JISBON FLINGS!  
>Four Murderers<p>

Three Golden smiles,

Two Jisbon Hugs

And a nine mil glock with some green tea!

On the tenth day of Jisbon, dear Bruno gave to me,

Ten Smiley's weeping,

Nine Lisbon eye-rolls

Eight Eyes are rolling,

Seven Lisbon death stares,

Six slight assumptions

FIVE JISBON FLINGS!  
>Four Murderers<p>

Three Golden smiles,

Two Jisbon Hugs

And a nine mil glock with some green tea!

On the eleventh day of Jisbon, dear Bruno gave to me,

Eleven second silence,

Ten smileys weeping,

Nine Lisbon eye-rolls

Eight Eyes are rolling,

Seven Lisbon death stares,

Six slight assumptions

FIVE JISBON FLINGS!  
>Four Murderers<p>

Three Golden smiles,

Two Jisbon Hugs

And a nine mil glock with some green tea!

On the Twelfth Day of Jisbon, dear Bruno gave to me,

Twelve doors held open,

Eleven second silence,

Ten smileys weeping

Nine Lisbon eye-rolls

Eight Eyes are rolling,

Seven Lisbon death stares,

Six slight assumptions

FIVE JISBON FLINGS!  
>Four Murderers<p>

Three Golden smiles,

Two Jisbon Hugs

And a nine mil glock with some green tea!

Thanks for reading and/or singing this Mental Carol! More up soon! Please review with what you thought + song ideas!


	2. Joy to the World the Mentalist is on!

Hey! This is two in one day! A short one, but hey! I wanted it to rhyme, but the real Joy to the world doesn't rhyme so…. Anyway, ENJOY! And please review and make suggestions!

Joy to the World

Joy to the world, the time has come.

The Mentalist is on!

It's up to the part

When Jane's in his room

And he is just thinking

And Lisbon is looking for him

And Vanpelt, Rigsby and Cho are all working.

Joy to the world! A new ep came.

Just for, us to, enjoy!

While Red John paints blood,

And Jane is in Pain,

An Advert came on

A freakin' ad came on,

I think I'll shoot someone

Next time an ad comes on.

Joy to the world,

It's come back on,

Now Jane, just shot, Red John!

It's up to the part,

Where Craig broke Vanpelt's heart,

He ruined everything,

Just ruined everything,

The Credits, are on,

Wonder what next week will bring.

Please remember to suggest a carol for me to mentalise when you review! If you can't think of any, that's okay, please just review anyway! :D


	3. We three Kings  Craig O'Laugh

Ok! Sorry if you cant get the plot of this one – basically everything is bad and then the team gets together and well… gets together! Okay so we three Kings.

**Craig O'Laugh**

Craig O'Laughlin broke Vanpelt's heart,

Lisbon's shoulder was shot apart,

Jane shot Tim and

Red John Wins again

CBI's falling apart.

Jane was in a courtroom again,

Lied and Lied, and was freed again,

He feels bad but

Lisbon's glad he was

Not sent to Jail again.

Lisbon asks if Jane's alright,

Grace just isn't acting right,

Rigsby's concerned, Jane has just learned

Lisbon's arm hurts every night.

Jane's back but the team has gone stray,

Rigsby now is security,

Grace was Drifting,

Lisbon's Lifting

Weights as she waits all day.

Jane is sleepless through the night,

The team is ready to go fight,

To Lisbon's they go, but Lisbon says no,

Lisbon wont understand why.

Grace says why, silence fills the room,

All but her and Jane leave the room,

Jane's convincing, Lisbon's whincing,

She agrees on what they'll do,

They all triumph, there is a light,

Vanpelt's smile is beaming bright,

The teams together,

Working forever

Jane and Lisbon made things right.

**Thanks very much for reading/singing! Please review and don't forget to make a suggestion of a carol I can mentalise before Christmas!**


	4. O Holy Night to Red John will Bite

**So someone FINALLY requested a carol for me to do (YAY Agathanancy98!)**

**She suggested O Holy Night! Many thanks to her applause***

**I know this is another not really funny one but I hope you like it any way,**

**Link to O Holy Night: http:/www. /watch?v=cZ-8jYpa1-o**

**Enjoy!**

Lisbon: Red John will Bite,

Im sure he'll lose this time, Jane

It is tonight,

Red John will be unearthed.

Grace: You're little Girl,

And wife will be avenged, Jane

He'll appear

Lifted will be your curse.

Rigsby: Man there's still hope,

You'll be faced with two choices,

A law you'd break

Or you can say

Cho: Fall on your knees!

You are, under arrest,

It will be fine,

Alright? We'll catch Red John..

Jane: Will it, be fine?

All right?

I feel so blind. (bloodshot reference)

AFTER Jane SHOT TIM

Lisbon: Laws he did break,

You are worse than my brother,

You are insane,

But I'll help you with this…

All (except Jane): He is our boy…

He might appear as

Guilty,

Judge Listen to us,

We stand up for Jane.

Jane: what I, did was good,

I ask, I ask you praise, me.

Although Red John's out there

It's all right,

Tim was bad anyway….

Judge: All right! All Right! All Right!

It is all fine.

**Thanks so much for reading another of my Mental Carols and I hope you enjoy them, please review and let me know what you think of this one, as when as what you think would be a good one to do next! :D Thanks!**


	5. While Shepherds watch their flocks

**Okay! So! I am aiming for 15 carols altogether! This is number 5! And it's Christmas eve! Don't worry about suggestions, I found ones from last year I didn't get around to, but feel free, if you find one hasn't yet been done and ill keep it for next year **

**So – While Shepherds watch their flocks by night**

.com/watch?v=U-HSMbbCyX0&feature=related

**Many thanks to Stella_taylor_4eva for the suggestion!**

When Lisbon worked all through the night

Worked herself into the ground,

The con-man Patrick Jane came down

And began to look around,

"Where's John?" asked he, "That's John, the Red,"

He did seem pretty kind,

Lisbon had been told to take in,

This troubled little mind.

Over the years she'd have to say,

They'd sort of blurred the line,

T'ween colleague, friend and maybe more,

She's searching for the signs.

Then a fan came and was so kind,

To mention they had seen,

Jane and Lisbon were holding hands,

In Flame Red's final scene.

This fan, was joined by others which,

Appeared quite tame and young,

But when it comes to Jisbon scenes

they sing this joyful song.

The Viewer rates are really high

When we are given scenes,

When Jane and Lisbon flirt or talk

Or say they are a team.

**Thanks so much for reading/singing! Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Next Up: Fairytale of New York **


	6. Fairytale of New york!

Okay! Chapter 6! Fairy Tale of New York! Suggested by Stella_Taylor_4eva! Thanks again!

**Fairy Tale of New York - **.com/watch?v=Pv0hlbWpa1w

It was Christmas Eve and,

Work was over,

So first was Wayne Rigsby,

Left to go have some fun,

His work for now was done.

Now Grace was leaving too,

She put her things away,

And walked right on through.

Cho said his work was done,

So took his badge and gun,

Then started leaving,

Now left is only two.

So Happy Christmas,

Said Jane from where he sat,

Lisbon Looked at the time,

And said that, "That was that."

"Come on Jane, to your car!

We are getting far too old,

Jane how long have I knew you,

Lets go out in the cold,

When you first took my hand,

When we just had to leave,

You promised me,

You'd always be there for me."

Jane: "I'm Handsome!

You're pretty!

Lets walk in the city,

It's time you had stopped saying

You don't need love no more."

He took her hand swinging,

And as they were singing,

They missed, in the corner,

LaRouche held on tight,

To the little Notepad

Whilst,

Jane and Lisbon swayed

And the bells were ringing out for Christmas day.

Lisbon said, "You're a punk,

To say all that junk,

Lying to me, you said you'd

Leave me for that Red."

"But Lisbon let's face it,

you and me? We'll ace it."

"Hey it's Christmas, you know! Let's give it a go!"

LaRouche held on tight

Whilst

The two kept singing away,

And the bells were ringing out

for Christmas day.

Jane then took Lisbon's hand,

And took her to the sand,

Located at the beach,

Then said, "I love you."

And then Lisbon did wake,

To the ringing of her phone,

It seems she _was _alone,

Her dream just might come true,

For Jane had not

Been a liar,

His text said all to say,

Her dream had been true enough,

For Christmas day.

**Phew! Okay hope you enjoyed that one! Thanks! Please Review!**

**Next up: Santa Baby!**


	7. Santa Baby to Lisbon Maybe

Hey! Ok so Last year I did mentalise Santa Baby but it appears the one I uploaded was infact not the mentalised version. I tried to find it on my computer but it appears it s no where to be found. So, I mentalised it again!

**Many thanks to Fallon_the_Coyote_Pirate for suggesting Santa Baby last year!**

**Santa Baby - **.com/watch?v=H7fFJ2ySaPY

Lisbon maybe, just

Forgive me I did not mean to cop,

A punch,

I've been an awful good boy.

Lisbon maybe wont you have a Merry Christmas tonight,

Lisbon maybe, you said you like my Citroen too,

Light blue,

I have it here for you dear,

Lisbon Maybe wont you have a merry Christmas tonight,

Think of all, the fun I've missed,

Think of all the times that I haven't pissed (you off)

Next case I will be just as good,

If you'll check out your present list.

Lisbon maybe, just take this origami frog,

A frog,

Ill be an angel all year,

Lisbon maybe wont you have a Merry Christmas tonight,

Lisbon Honey…(dontcallmethat)

One thing you really must hear,

My dear,

I think that you should be mine,

Lisbon maybe just you have a Merry Christmas tonight,

Hm. Patrick Cutie,

You're not the reason I'm sad,

Too bad,

What you offer's real fine,

Patrick Cutie and have a merry Christmas tonight.

Hm… Citroen I do not see,

Why on earth you'd give this contraption to me,

I really do, like origami frogs,

Let see what we can be.

Lisbon Maybe… you might accept just one more thing..

A ring…

And I don't mean on the phone..

Lisbon maybe will you be my wife and kiss me tonight!

Yeah ok so he proposed at the end but come on… we all wanted him too… didn't we? XD Thanks heaps for reading: Next up: White Christmas! PLEASE REVIEW!


	8. White Christmas

Season's Greetings! So, my aim is to get all 15 chaps done by Christmas! It's Christmas eve, 4.21pm and I'm going out soon… I am also up to chapter 8!

**I am so sure someone suggested this, if it is you, I thank you!**

**White Christmas (from the point of view of a mentalist fan)**

I'm dreaming of a white, Christmas,

Where I can watch my favourite show,

And my eyes must glisten

When I sit and listen

To hear brand new clever quotes.

I'm dreaming of a white Christmas,

With every fanfiction I write,

May the episodes be real nice,

And may all your Christmases be white.

I'm dreaming of a white Christmas,

With every fan art I make,

The episodes coming look great,

And may all your Christmases be white!

**Thankyou all so much for reading/singing! Ill try to squeeze in the others by midnight!**


	9. O Christmas Tree

I am well aware that it is Christmas in Australia, But as it is 9.07 I am pretty sure there'd be a few of you out there still at Christmas eve! So I havent failed yet!

**O Christmas Tree :D**

So Jisbony, so Rigspelty,

This episode's amazing.

So Jisbony, so rigspelty,

This episode's amazing.

Not only all the Jisbonness

But also there's a Rigspelt kiss,

So Jisbony, So Rigspelty,

This episode's amazing.

So Jisbony! So Rigspelty!

Much pleasure you do give me;

So Jisbony, So Rigspelty!

Much pleasure you can give me;

I'm dying for, Rigspelty stuff,

Or even just, some Jisbon fluff

So Jisbony! So Rigspelty!

Much pleasure you do give me.

So Jisbony, So Rigspelty

These moments shine so brightly!

So Jisbony, So Rigspelty!

These moments shine so brightly!

When Wayne holds Grace, all warm and tight,

Jane has Lisbon in his sight,.

So Jisbony, So Rigspelty!

These moments shine so brightly!

So Jisbony, So Rigspelty!

How richly Ashley Gable writes,

So Jisbony, So Rigspelty!

How richly Ashley Gable writes!

They write Jisbon, for every ep,

Wrote Red Badge and, Blood Money ep.

So Jisbony, So Rigspelty!

How richly Ashley Gable writes!

**Please Review!**

**Up Next: Let it snow! Let it snow! Let it snow!**


	10. Let it Snow to Kimball Cho

Alright! Number 10! I'm 2/3rds there! Thanks to you all for reading do far, I hope you are enjoying them, I know they arent as good as last year, but I promise next year's will be an improvement!

**Let it Snow! Let it Snow! Let it Snow!**

O the work that they do is fright-full

O they certainly get a night-full,

And since there's new episodes…

Hey lets go, Hey lets go, hey lets go.

Now we know Lisbon played by Robin.

And there's Patrick Jane played by Simon,

But there's one cool guy on the show,

Agent Cho, Agent Cho.

Yeah he's muscly, and always right,

Oakland was where he was born,

though he seems mean and uptight,

like a teddy he'll keep you warm,

Now we know there's Wayne played by Owain,

And there's Grace Vanpelt played by Amanda,

There's one guy you ought to know,

Kimball Cho, Kimball Cho, that's Cho.

Yeah he's muscly, and always right,

Oakland was where he was born,

Though he seems mean and uptight,

like a teddy he'll keep you warm,

Now we know there's Wayne played by Owain,

And there's Grace Vanpelt played by Amanda,

There's one guy you ought to know,

Kimball Cho, Kimball Cho, Kimball Cho.

**Thanks so much for reading!**

**Up Next: Calypso Carol!**


	11. Calypso Carol

**Alright! Here we go!**

**Calypso Carol – suggested by dreamingofabetterday! She also wrote a section for **

**me! Which I shall put in bold :D Thanks heaps **

**dreamingofabetterday!**

**Grace Van Pelt is going off the wall, **

**since O'laughlin died she's lost control,**

I don't think she can take any more

A sad, sad story in her name.

Oh, wayne don't you see she's suffering,

Her heart has been broken again,

Just about to get married when,

A sad, sad story yet again.

Oh dear Rigsby, look into her eyes,

See through poor Vanpelt's "I'm fine" lies.

Stand up walk over and seize your prize.

You deserve to save her from the world.

Oh, wayne don't you see she's suffering,

Her heart has been broken again,

Just about to get married when,

A sad, sad story yet again.

Screw the rules that ban your involvement,

She needs someone for eternity;

Find, forgiveness to fix her hearts dent,

Rigsby are you man? Or boy?.

Oh, wayne don't you see she's suffering,

Her heart has been broken again,

Just about to get married when,

A sad, sad story yet again.

All fans, sing again the song you sang,

bring Rigspelt together once again;

Sing the Rigspelt song so they can

Get together again.

Oh, wayne don't you see she's suffering,

Her heart has been broken again,

Just about to get married when,

A sad, sad story yet again.

**Thankyou all!**

**Almost Christmas! (for you guys anyway…xD)**

**Next Up: Jingle Bell Rock**


	12. JingleBell Rock

PLEASE READ: This one is from the point of view of a mentalist fan, saying what they want for Christmas :D Enjoy!

A Jisbon, a Jisbon, a Jisbon Clock,

Jane-Lisbon rings and Jisbony bling,

Jello-ing, to-go in my Jisbony fun,

So it must be both Jane and Lisbon.

A Jisbon, Jane Lisbon, Jisbony clock,

Jisbony tick and Jisbony tock,

Maybe a chance of a Jisbony pair,

Of sunnies to wear!

What a bright time! It's the right time,

To get me something mentalisty,

Rigsy-pelt time, is a swell time,

To set up your Christmas tree.

Maybe a, Grace on horse,

Racing Rigsby,

Two little horsey trots,

Maybe a Rigspelty Christmassy tree,

That is all I want!

Jisbony, Rigspelty, Mentalist clock,

Cho is there too, and Elise pulled him through,

Maybe, a chance of, a cholisey pair,

Of sunnies to wear!

What a bright time! It's the right time,

To get me something mentalisty,

Rigsy-pelt time, is a swell time,

To set up your Christmas tree.

Maybe a, Grace on horse,

Racing Rigsby,

Two little horsey trots,

Maybe a Rigspelty Christmassy tree,

That is all that I

That is all that I

That is all that I want!

**Thanks so much for reading!/singing!**

**Next up: Ill be home for christmas**


	13. Ill be home for christmas

Okay! Time's running out folks! So! Here's Ill be home for Christmas! Suggested by the lovely Jisbon4ever last year!

I'm dreamin' tonight of a show I love

Even more then I usually do,

And although I know it's a week away,

I promise you

There's no way I'll miss this,

This show's made for me,

Jane Lisbon Wayne Grace and Cho,

Are all waiting for me.

The Mentalist finds me

It shows me the best scenes,

There's no way I'll miss this,

If only in my dreams

The Mentalist finds me

It shows me the best scenes,

There's no way I'll miss this,

If only in my dreams

If Only In my dreams.

Thanks! Almost there! Merry Christmas to all those who live in the southern hemisphere and almost those in the north? Maybe a few…? Please Review! XD

**Next up: Baby it's cold outside (a challenge!)**


	14. Ol Saint Nicholas

**Okay! Chap 14/15! Woooooh!**

**Ol' Saint Nicholas!**

**(I wrote this one at 1.00 this morning so don't blame me if it's crap XD)**

Oh sir, agent Cho, you're the one,

You're just the boy,

Who comes,

Whenever there is crime sir agent Cho,

Takes the scene,

You know hat I mean!

Oh sir agent Cho, even said,

"You're Brain's a fool" you know,

And O sir agent Cho, you must be,

The best agent in the whole county,

How does it feel, to be such a straight-faced, dead-pan, unemotional dear,

How does it feel, to seem so lacking of the happiness or love that brought you here.

Oh sir agent Cho here's to you!

A toast for solving crimes so well and so,

O sir Kimball Cho

You must be,

The greatest agent I have seen!

There's a merry little man inside,

And it's obvious though well you hide,

Bet you never thought that you would be,

The best at Cho-face-off-ing.

Oh sir, agent Cho, you're the one,

You're just the boy,

Who comes,

Whenever there is crime sir agent Cho,

Takes the scene,

You know hat I mean!

Oh sir agent Cho, even said,

"You're Brain's a fool" you know,

And O sir agent Cho, you must be,

The best agent in the whole county,

Wouldn't you know,

That you'd be responsible for half of the men in jail,

Wouldn't you know,

Cho's on the scene as soon as he hears a wail.

Oh sir agent Cho here's to you!

A toast for solving crimes so well and so,

O sir Kimball Cho

You must be,

The greatest agent I have seen!

**Thanks for reading! Sorry if it's bad! XD Please review! Merry Christmas!**


	15. Baby It's cold Outside!

OKAY! Well! This is a challenge! Baby It's cold outside! Suggested last year by the amazing: FunnygirlOoOBroadwayBaby aka Devon! AND Alfie_Timewolf!

**Thankyou you two!**

L: I really must stay

J: But Lisbon, it's Christmas Eve.

L: Jane Just go away

J: Ah, Lisbon, it's Christmas Eve

L: This case has just been

J: Been hoping that you'd come with

L: So very nice

J: Come take my hand, that work's not nice

L: My bothers will start to worry

J: Why would they? There's no hurry

L: On your way out please close the door,

J: Lisbon just don't do anymore!

L: So really you'd better scurry

J: Oh stop this work, there's no hurry!

L: Maybe just a half a page more

J: Why don't you get up and just walk out the door,

L: Because I have a job,

J: But Lisbon I just don't care,

L: You might not have a job

J: Hey I do so, is that snow out there?

L: You're irking me now..

J: Your eyes are like starlight now

L: Just go to hell,

J: I'll take your coat, your mug aswell,

L: I ought to say no, no, no, Jane

J: Can I call you by first name,

L: At least that I can say that I'm tired

J: What's the sense of hurting my pride?

L: I really must stay

J: Lisbon don't hold out

Both: Ahh, but it's cold outside

L: I simply must work,

J: Oh, Lisbon, it's Christmas Eve,

L: Jane don't be a jerk!

J: You know it's Christmas Eve,

L: This case has just been

J: You're lucky that I dropped in

L: So hard to solve

J: Look, Lisbon this just will not resolve

L: This statement is quite suspicious

J: Oh, this tea looks delicious

L: Maybe you're right Ill just do one more…

J: Hightower wont mind I'm really quite sure

L: But Hightower can be vicious

J: Yeah she can be malicious

L: Well maybe I could walk out the door

J: Never have I heard that before

L: You've got to go home

J: Ah, Lisbon, you just called the pot black.

L: Just, leave me alone.

J: You know Im verging on please but lack-

L: You don't understand

J: Come on now just take my hand

L: But don't you see

J: How can you do this thing to me

L: There's bound to be talk tomorrow

J: Who cares lets stop this sorrow

L: At least there will plenty implied

J: We could say that I told you a lie,

L: But what would you say

J: Perhaps I'd say "Hightower says"

L&J: Ah but it's Christmas Day!

**MERRY CHRISTMAS! HOPE YOU ALL HAVE A VERY MENTAL CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR! AND IF YOUR SUGGESTIONS DIDN'T GET THROUGH, I KEEP THEM FOR NEXT YEAR! MENTAL CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! :D**


End file.
